


Cupcakes and Mistakes

by Glowstickia



Series: Taz Minifics [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, TAZ Commitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: Nadiya is hard at work collecting data and testing things. Remy is not happy to be here.Kardala discovers cupcakes





	Cupcakes and Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> roswlw asked: nadiya irene and remy, b 13
> 
> You picked the mystery word - Medical

Remy squirmed as Nadiya stuck another wire on his leg. “Ah!”

Nadiya sighed and gave him a tired glare. “Stop moving. I do  _not_  want to re-apply these.”

Remy shrunk back. His hands squeezed the counter he was sitting on. “Okay, okay, but can- do they have to be cold? How many more-”

Nadiya’s hand shifted to the shape of a hammer. He squeezed his lips together in mild panic. She rolled her eyes. “I’m not gonna-” She sighed. “This won’t hurt too much.”

Remy scooted back on the counter, but was met with resistance from the cabinets. “I-can’t you just use one of those tiny hammers actual doctors use? On people?”

Nadiya opened her mouth when Kardala came lumbering through the doorway with a tray of colorful cupcakes. She smiled wide and big showing off her teeth. “Haha! So the demon finally decided to fight back!”

Remy yelled.

Nadiya jumped and swung her hammer hand.

Remy yelled louder.

Kardala looked down at the tray she was holding and frowned before popping one into her mouth, wrapper and all. “AH HA! WHAT ARE THESE DELICIOUS THINGS?” She asked, chewing through another cupcake.

Nadiya pinched the bridge of her nose as Remy held his knee. Tears fought against his closed eyes as he curled up on the counter, somehow managing from falling off. “They’re called cupcakes,” Nadiya said, feeling too tired for any of this, “Irene made them earlier.” She pinched harder, realizing her mistake too late.

Kardala spat out her third cupcake and threw the tray to the ground. “THE IRENE PRISON SHALL NOT POISON ME!”

Nadiya stared at the ground at a loss for words while Kardala stormed out of the room shouting about how she will not be consumed by Irene again. Nadiya rubbed her temples and glanced over at Remy.

He pulled his leg closer to his chest. His eyes were still squeezed shut. “Warn a guy next time!”

She sighed. “Good to know I can gather more data.” She stepped over the discarded cupcakes and checked her laptop. The wires  were still sending numbers and electrical impulses from Remy’s legs. “Huh, well good news is I have the data collected from the impact.”

Remy rolled off the counter and landed on the floor with a  _thud_. “OH HOW FANTASTIC!”

She could hear his voice dripping with pain and sarcasm. She waved him off as her eyes scanned the numbers. “Hush, your knee isn’t shattered. I did not hit you  _that_ hard. We won’t be required to seek medical help, but if we could acquire an x-ray…” She tapped her finger against her chin. “Minor bruising however won’t show up on x-ray-”

Kardala walked back into the room. She squatted on the ground, flipped over the discarded tray and picked up a very squished bubble gum pink frosted cupcake off of the ground. “I AM IMUNE TO POISON!” she stated aloud before stuffing the cupcake remains into her face.

Nadiya inhaled sharply and closed her eyes. “And now I have a headache.” 

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [tazglow](https://tazglow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
